LOVE LOVE LOVE
by Yayasakura0598
Summary: menurut teman-teman kyungsoo hidup itu penuh dengan cinta, tapi menurut kyungsoo semua itu bencana.
1. introduce cast

Love love love

Tittle : introduce cast

Author : yayasakura

Cast : kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Wu yifan

Huang zitao

Byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Genre : romantic, humor, comedy

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : menurut teman-teman kyungsoo hidup itu penuh dengan cinta, tapi menurut kyungsoo semua itu bencana.

Disclaimer : 100% cerita ini milik saya, kecuali seluruh castnya.

A/N : maaf disini member exo saya buat jadi somplak semua -_-, tapi semua ini hanya ff semata tidak lebih.

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo bertebaran, Genderswitch.

(GS FOR KYUNGSOO)

Pairing : Baeksoo, Kaisoo, Chansoo, Krisoo, Taosoo

~yayasakura present~

Kim jongin ( 17 tahun )

Cowo temsek ini suka banget nungguin kyungsoo pulang sekolah, hobinya gangguin kyungsoo. Selalu berharap bisa jadian sama kyungsoo.

Satu sekolah sama chanyeol. Disekolahnya dia itu terkenal karna menurut cewe-cewe disana dia itu sexy, ganteng, tinggi.

Do kyungsoo ( 18 tahun )

Cewe paling cakep menurut nih cowo-cowo ( kai, chanyeol, baekhyun, tao, kris ) tapi pada dasarnya kyungsoo ini emang terkenal disekolahnya, soalnya dia itu cantik, sexy, imut, pintar, sopan. Bener-bener tipe istri idaman lah. Satu sekolah sama baekhyun, tao, kris.

Wu yifan ( 18 tahun )

Cowo yang satu ini bener-bener seorang prince, gayanya ngomong, ekspresi mukanya. Sayangnya tingkahnya beda jauh lho, aslinya dia itu kocak pake banget. Apalagi kalo dia teriak-teriak gaje karna tao.

Huang zitao ( 17 tahun )

Cowo yang ini uniknya pake banget, dari luar sih dia ganteng, keren, sexy, pokoknya tipe-tipe badboy deh. Apalagi kalo kalian liat dia latihan wushu, kalian bisa ngiler guys. Tapi sifatnya beda jauh sama tampang, tao itu orangnya manja, polos, rada penakut, absurd, tapi dia orangnya baik banget.

Byun baekhyun ( 18 tahun )

Cowo yang ini punya kebiasaan yang unik, bro. Setiap pagi sebelum pergi kesekolah dia wajib eyelineran dulu, biar kece katanya. Pedahal mah gak pake itu juga udah cakep. Wajah nih cowo imut pake banget apalagi pas dia senyum, bisa meleleh bro. Sayangnya nih orang berisik banget apalagi ketemu si chanyeol teman crime timenya buat jahilin kyungsoo.

Park chanyeol ( 18 tahun )

Kalo cowo yang ini punya tinggi badan yang WOW. Makanya kadang si baekhyun rada kesel deket sama chanyeol, soalnya dia keliatan kayak kurcaci(?)

Tapi nih orang pedenya tingkat akut, mana orangnya gak kalah berisik dari baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol itu orangnya sabaran, pas dia senyum bisa bikin orang buta (?) mendadak soalnya giginya menyilaukan, bro.

~HAPPY READING~

''kyung beha lu jelas banget'' ~ kai

''gue benci kalian semua, dasar cowo mesum'' ~ kyungsoo

''pagi soo, makin cantik aja'' ~ kris

''gigi gege tonggos, hahahahaah'' ~ tao

''baby kyung~saranghae mumumumu'' ~ baekhyun

''kyung ntar malam jalan-jalan yuk ! Kita berdua'' ~ chanyeol

TBC


	2. tittle : when i'm falling in love

Love love love

Author : yayasakura

Cast : kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Wu yifan

Huang zitao

Byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Genre : romantic, humor, comedy

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : menurut teman-teman kyungsoo hidup itu penuh dengan cinta, tapi menurut kyungsoo semua itu bencana.

Disclaimer : 100% cerita ini milik saya, kecuali seluruh castnya.

A/N : maaf disini member exo saya buat jadi somplak semua -_-, tapi semua ini hanya ff semata tidak lebih. Oh iya disini ceritanya kai sama chanyeol beda sekolah sama kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo, baekhyun, tao, kris satu sekolah tapi beda kelas. (kyungsoo sekelas sama baekhyun, sedangkan kris sekelas sama tao).

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo bertebaran, Genderswitch.

(GS FOR KYUNGSOO)

Pairing : Baeksoo, Kaisoo, Chansoo, Krisoo, Taosoo

~yayasakura present~

Author pov

''woyyy balikin hp gue !''

''cium gue dulu, hahaha''

''sialan lu baek''

''iya, gue juga cinta sama lu''

''KYAAAAAA''

Seperti itulah kehidupan kyungsoo setiap hari, hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang saat byun baekhyun selalu mengganggunya dengan menggoda kyungsoo.

Seperti saat ini baekhyun kembali menggoda kyungsoo dengan mengambil hp miliknya lalu berlarian dikoridor kelas. Menurut baekhyun tidak ada hari tanpa mengganggu kyungsoo, gadis manis yang sangat disukainya itu.

''yakkk ! Byun bacon balikin hp gue buruan'' rengek kyungsoo sambil natap mata baekhyun melas

''kata gue kan cium gue dulu, kyung~''

''itu kan mau lu, lagian kita enggak pacaran''

''yaudah, mulai sekarang kita pacaran'' dengan senyum bodohnya baekhyun berucap sambil joget gaje didepan ruang guru

''HAHHH''

''EHEM kalian lagi ngapain, hah ?'' ucap sebuah suara(?)

''PAK KIBUUUMMMM, NGAPAIN BAPAK DIMARI'' teriak baekhyun gak nyantai

''justru saya yang harusnya nanya begitu sama kalian, kenapa kalian berlarian didepan ruang guru, heh ?'' ucap pak kibum, guru yang terkenal killer itu

''pak saya jadian sama kyungsoo lho, hehehe''

'PLAKK'

'PLAKK'

''APPO''

Ada gajah terbang nemplok dijidat baekhyun ?

Bukan

Kutu ngedance sistar give it to me ?

Ajaib, masih bukan

Beha (?) kyungsoo lepas ?

-_- BUKAN

Baiklah akan saya jelaskan tiba-tiba aja pak kibum sama kyungsoo nampar palanya baekhyun, mungkin saking gemesnya kali ya liat baekhyun.

Author pov

Jadi setelah kejadian memilukan tadi, baekhyun sama kyungsoo langsung permisi buat balik kekelas, dengan baekhyun yang diseret kyungsoo

''ssst, kyung~pala gue sakit nih'' bisik baekhyun sama kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya

''terus ?''

''obatin dong '' suruh baekhyun watados

''yaudah sini sini gue obatin'' dengan lemah lembut kyungsoo ngusap kepala baekhyun tapi tiba-tiba aja...

'PLAKK'

''ANJRITT DAH PALA GUE BOCOR BOCOR BOCOR'' teriak baekhyun nyaring gak sadar kalo didepan ibu jessica masih nerangin materi buat ulangan minggu depan

''BYUN BAEKHYUN KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA SEKARANG''

Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya memasang senyum manisnya dan kembali lanjutin nulis materi yang ada dipapan tulis

''ta-ttapi bu''

''APA ?''

''kepala saya sakit bu''

''kok bisa ? Kan saya cuma suruh kamu keluar''

''kepala saya habis dipukul kyungsoo'' ucap baekhyun polos sambil senyum lebar

''DO KYUNGSOO KAU DAN BAEKHYUN KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA'' teriak ibu jessica kembali berkoar-koar

''kenapa bu ?''

''karna kalian pasti akan ribut dikelas saya lagi''

''kok ibu tahu ? Dukun ya'' ucap baekhyun sambil nyengir gaje

''KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA''

''oke fix, saya dan my baby kyung~ akan keluar. Tapi awas ya bu, kalo ibu ganggu saya lagi'' ucap baekhyun lagi dan menarik kyungsoo keluar kelas. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh ibu jessica sama murid lain

Baekhyun pov

Kenapa sih, itu guru jahat banget sama gue. Gue kan gak bohong kalo kepala gue emang sakit, abis dipukul my baby kyung

Oh, iya gue lupa. Gue kan sekarang lagi berduaan sama dia didepan kelas, asyik

''kyung~ kekantin yukk'' ajak gue sambil senyum manis

''enggak''

''kalo gitu ke UKS yukk''

''enggak, ngapain ?''

''obatin pala gue lah, kalo gitu ketoilet yukk''

''...''

''kok diem sih, yukk gue udah gak tahan nih''

''sarap lu baek, gue cewe C.E.W.E masa iya gue nemenin lu pipis sih'' semprot kyungsoo sambil natap gue tajam

''gak apa-apa lah, kan sekarang kita pacaran'' balas gue sambil gandeng tangannya yang langsung aja tangan gue ditepis

''sejak kapan ? Sejak kapan kita pacaran ? Lagian mana mau gue sama lu'' balasnya marah. Terbukti wajahnya dia merah banget

''kata lu gue boleh cium lu, kalo kita udah pacaran''

''bodo amat, yang jelas gue gak pernah ngerasa nerima lu. Lagian kan kita sahabat baek masa iya pacaran sih ?'' jawabnya sambil natap gue sedih

''oh, gitu ya. Yaudah''

''gwenchana ?''

''hmm, kyung~ gue bener-bener suka sama lu. Oke gue tahu kita udah temenan dari orok sampai sekarang dan kerjaan gue selalu gangguin lu, jahilin lu. Tapi sebenernya itu gue lakuin karna gue suka sama lu, sayang sama lu. Tapi lu gak pernah peka sama perasaan gue ke elu''

''baek-'' ucapnya terputus

''mulai sekarang gue byun baekhyun bakalan serius buat dapatin hati lu, dan gue harap lu gak ngecewain gue kyung~ saranghae jeongmal saranghae'' ucap gue sambil genggam tangan dia lembut biar dia tahu kalo gue emang bener suka sama dia

''hmm, baek ada..ad-ada.. Ada lebah dikepala elu'' ucapnya pelan

''HAH''

''itu...iii-tu...itu'' tunjuknya sambil natap gue gemes

'PLAKK'

'BRUUKK'

''baek jangan pingsan''

TBC


	3. tittle : one day

Love love love

Author : yayasakura

Cast : kim jongin

Do kyungsoo

Wu yifan

Huang zitao

Byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Genre : romantic, humor, comedy

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

Summary : menurut teman-teman kyungsoo hidup itu penuh dengan cinta, tapi menurut kyungsoo semua itu bencana.

Disclaimer : 100% cerita ini milik saya, kecuali seluruh castnya.

A/N : maaf disini member exo saya buat jadi somplak semua -_-, tapi semua ini hanya ff semata tidak lebih. Oh iya disini ceritanya kai sama chanyeol beda sekolah sama kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo, baekhyun, tao, kris satu sekolah tapi beda kelas. (kyungsoo sekelas sama baekhyun, sedangkan kris sekelas sama tao).

Warning : bahasa abal-abal, typo bertebaran, Genderswitch.

(GS FOR KYUNGSOO)

Pairing : Baeksoo, Kaisoo, Chansoo, Krisoo, Taosoo

~yayasakura present~

Chapter sebelumnya

''hmm, baek ada..ad-ada.. Ada lebah dikepala elu'' ucapnya kyungsoo pelan

''HAH''

''itu...iii-tu...itu'' tunjuk kyungsoo sambil natap baekhyun gemes

'PLAKK'

'BRUUKK'

''baek jangan pingsan'' pekik kyungsoo kaget

Next chapter

Author pov

Setelah pingsannya baekhyun gara-gara kyungsoo mukul lebah yang ada diatas kepalanya. Kyungsoo terpaksa nungguin cowo dengan rambut hitam legam itu sadar, lagian ini semua kan gara-gara dia.

Pedahal sudah 15 menit tadi bel pulang udah bunyi. Tapi dia gak tega mesti ninggalin baekhyun apalagi setelah dia denger semua perasaan baekhyun ke dia. Makin buat dia khawatir sama itu cowo.

''baek~cepet sadar dong'' ucap kyungsoo melas

'DRRTTTT'

'DRRTTTT'

'KLIK'

''yeoboseyo !''

''kyung~ lu udah pulang ya ?'' tanya seseorang dari sebrang sana

''oh, elu kai. Hmm, belum wae ?''

''HAH ! Serius lu ?''

''aish, iya''

''gue kekelas elu ya''

''eh ? Jangan''

''kenapa ?''

''gak bisa''

''lu kenapa kyung~ ada yang lu sembunyiin ya ?'' tanya kai aka jongin

''gak kok, kai lu masih didepan sekolah gue ya ?''

''iya''

''pulang gih, jangan nungguin gue''

''ta-tttapi''

''_sssshhh kyung~'' _

''MWO ! Kyung lu lagi ngapain hah ? Itu tadi suara baekhyun kan'' ucap kai marah saat denger sebuah suara misterius

''aaaa-appa...apaan sih gak kok'' bela kyungsoo gugup

''_kyung~ kenapa gak bangunin gue ?''_

''HAH ! KYUNG JAWAB SI BACON NGAPAIN LU ?'' teriak kai marah

''it..itu...itu tadi baek-''

''tunggu gue, jangan kemana-mana gue bakalan hajar tuh bacon''

''jang-''

'KLIK'

''an'' lirih kyungsoo dan natap ponselnya kalut

''YAKK, BYUN BAEKHYUN BABO T_T'' teriak kyungsoo nyaring tanpa sadar buat cowo didepannya makin bingung sama kyungsoo

Siapa yang gak bingung coba, saat lu pingsan dan lu baru sadar lu langsung dimarahin sama orang yang elu suka.

''nde''

Kyungsoo pov

Aish, kenapa si kai mesti nelpon sih. Ketahuan kan kalo gue lagi sama baekhyun mana si bacon pas sadar desah(?) gitu, ntar gue dikira macem-macem lagi

Eh tunggu, kok gue jadi parno'an gini sama mereka. Seharusnya gue biasa aja, kan gue udah sering digangguin gitu -_-

''kyung~ pulang yukk udah sore'' ajak baekhyun sambil bangun dari tidurannya

''eh ? Iya ayok, gimana kepala lu ?''

''udah mendingan, si kris sama tao udah pulang ?''

''udah, tadi mereka bilang sama gue kalo ada kepentingan mendadak. Jadi mereka gak bisa pulang bareng''

''oh, bagus deh''

''hah ?''

''gak kok, yukk pulang ntar keburu gelap rumah lu kan jauh'' ucap baekhyun sambil rangkul bahu gue

'BRAKKK'

''KYUNG'' teriak seorang cowo dengan tampang sangarnya

''oh, kai. Whatshapp bro''ucap baekhyun nyantai gak nyadar apa nih bocah, kalo si kai lagi natap sengit ke dia

''LU NGAPAIN KYUNGSOO HAH ?''

''santai kali, gue gak ngapa-ngapain dia kok''

''bener kai, dari tadi baekhyun gak ngapa-ngapain gue'' ucap gue belain baekhyun

''terus kenapa suara lu ngedesah gitu ditelpon ?''

''oh itu tadi gue abis bangun tidur''

'anjritt dah si bebek watados amat' batin gue

''HAH'' gue lihat muka kai rada shock gitu

''gue abis pingsan tadi kai, lu tau gak seharian ini kepala gue rasanya sakit banget gara-gara dipukul mulu sama orang-orang'' keluh baekhyun yang makin buat gue ngerasa bersalah sama dia.

''udah...udah pulang yukk, udah mau gelap nih'' ajak gue sama mereka biar ngilangin aura canggung -_-

''hmm, kai lu gak capek nungguin gue pulang sekolah mulu ?'' tanya gue penasaran sama cowo stalker yang satu ini soalnya nih cowo dulu terang-terangan bilang kalo dia suka gue diradio sekolahnya, yang bikin gue jadi orang paling dicari disekolah waktu itu, wajar men soalnya kai itu salah satu pangeran sekolah ditempatnya.

Oh, tapi kayaknya ada yang kurang ya...apa ?

''enggak lah, gue bakalan ngikutin lu mulu oke. Biar gue bisa jagain lu'' ucapnya yang bikin gue langsung merinding dangdut(?) kalo disco udah maenstreem bro

''oh, si telinga lebar mana ?''

''iya si chanyeol dobi mane?'' tanya baekhyun sambil celingukan dibelakang kai

Maklum bro, baekhyun sama chanyeol itu ibarat upin dan ipin versi korea, gak bisa kepisah kalo udah ketemu ,soalnya mereka itu udah klop banget buat ngejahilin orang yang mereka suka dan itu...gue _

''gue tinggal disekolah, dia masih siaran radio. soalnya kali ini sekolah gue lagi bahas 2NE1. Maklum dia kan fanboy nya sandara'' ucap kai rada kesel

Author pov

Saat ini kyungsoo, kai, baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah mereka bersama. Dua cowo itu maksa buat nganterin kyungsoo dengan selamat, cih bilang aja modus -_-

Sepanjang perjalanan kyungsoo cuma bisa ngeluh dalam hatinya karna kepaksa pulang bareng, nih dua cowo konyol. Gimana gak kesel coba.

Kai, cowo dengan kulit tan tersebut sibuk godain kyungsoo sambil sesekali menoel punggung kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, cowo yang suka pake eyeliner nih malah sibuk buat lelucon yang (menurutnya) lucu buat kyungsoo, sebenarnya niatnya sih baik pengen buat kyungsoo ketawa atau gak senyum manis gitu. Tapi bukannya senyum atau ketawa kyungsoo malah kembali nabok kepala nya dengan keras, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

''kyung...kyung...kyung !'' panggil baekhyun mendayu sambil noel tangan kyungsoo

''apa'' balas kyungsoo galak sambil memelototi baekhyun, yang malah buat kyungsoo makin imut dengan mata doe nya itu

TBC


End file.
